


As you Wish [ ART ]

by mippippippi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mippippippi/pseuds/mippippippi
Summary: A SwanQueen story told in four parts about Emma Swan, the Queen’s blacksmith and the Queen herself, Regina Mills. Choose your own adventure!





	As you Wish [ ART ]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crashit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [As You Wish-A SwanQueen Story Told in Four Parts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814494) by [Crashit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashit/pseuds/Crashit). 



> This is my lil art to a very poetic story, told in four parts, full of queens, barns, blacksmiths and love... oh and one sneaky horse.

Cover Art for

 _ **As you wish**_ by Crashit 

[[full size]](https://66.media.tumblr.com/f11ca9df1f279409cc4a12e0eaa12849/tumblr_pelir4KvJf1s50jflo1_r1_1280.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Writers and artists spent months creating the fics and art you enjoy - it would mean the world to them if you commented to tell them what you liked! The SQSupernova team is also sponsoring a contest for commenters, and you can find out more [here](http://sqsupernova.tumblr.com/post/177527168129/the-swan-queen-supernova-comments-contest-returns)


End file.
